


Nova Earth

by Asstatine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alcohol, Arkham Asylum, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Sadism, Schizophrenia, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asstatine/pseuds/Asstatine
Summary: DO NOT CREATE ANY CONTENT OF MY SERIES WITHOUT PERMISSION!!
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Edward Nygma, Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 4





	1. That's Not My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT CREATE ANY CONTENT OF MY SERIES WITHOUT PERMISSION!!

The fight wasn't his fault. It was just a misunderstanding.

The night at Gotham City was calm. No crimes were being committed, how odd. This night, however, was special to The Riddler. Edward Nygma sat on his old couch, resting. He had just moved to the clock tower, his new lair. His previous lair was discovered by The Batman, so he had to relocate. "Radio... Radio... I need some music." he said to himself and stood up. Walking towards one of the boxes, he thought about his new new master plan. His new master plan was ruined when his lair was discovered, so he needed a new one badly.

Edward took out an old radio he owned for at least ten years. He searched his deep coat pockets for a cassette, but found nothing. He let out a sigh and looked around for a cable or an outlet. There was none. Why would you need them in a clock tower anyway? A yawn escaped from his mouth. He was tired from moving some of his furniture. Making his way to the main clock at the clock tower, he thought about an old pal of his. Or pals, as they liked to be called.

Eddie knew Harvey Dent from when they were young adults. They both went to Gotham University, but studied different things. Yet, they ended up with the same job, villainy. Edward hadn't seen Harvey is a long time, probably three months. He saw him as Two Face often though, especially when they called each other on Skype. There, they spent most of the time swearing at the wonky application and connection, and sometimes discussing plans. Today would be one of those days, except Two Face (Or hopefully Harvey) would come for an unexpected visit.

The elevator would make a sound of arrival and the doors would open. The person leaving the shaft would be Two Face, not Harvey. The sound startled Edward. He took out his gun and pointed it at Two Face before lowering it, seeing that it was his friend and colleague. "Oh... Hey. Who are you this time?" Edward would ask Two Face. Two Face grinned, "Same old Two Face, Eddie." he said. "Your lair is quite... Unusual." he commented and walked over to the couch, sitting down and crossing his legs. Edward smiled and let out a short laugh. "Yeah!" he said, "Made a quick decision after the battle, so here we are. Tea, coffee?"

"Coffee. Coffee will do." Two Face said to Edward and relaxed, closing his eyes. Eddie rushed to the kitchen part of his lair, took a pack of coffee, opened it and poured the coffee mixture into a cup. While waiting for the water to boil, he thought of calmer times. Like, when he and Harvey would play some games together! Harvey was terrible at them so Edward had to teach him everything. Yet, Harvey lost almost always. But they had fun doing that, right? Or! Or that time when they spent all night doing homework. That was fun! Edward hoped that it was...

Ding! The electric water heater turned off. Edward could hear the water boil. He poured some of the water into the cup and took out a spoon from one of the boxes. Why there was a spoon in a box? Metal scraps, that's all I can say. He stirred the water and the mixture until the mixture melted. There we have it, coffee! Just how Facey liked. Edward turned towards Two Face with a small, caring smile on his face. "There we go!" he said and began to walk towards him with the cup 'o joe in his hands. "I know that you like your coffee with water, so I made it just how you like it." he added.

"Ah! What?!" Two Face jumped from his seat and looked around in confusion. He must've fallen asleep. "Coffee? Ah, right. Thank you Eddie." he said and grabbed the hot cup with his left hand. Face's left hand was burned with acid as well, so he didn't feel much with it. He took a sip from the piping hot coffee and hummed. "So! You had a reason to call me here, right? What are we doing?", he put down his coffee on a box, "A heist? Bombs? Need ideas for a riddle? You could've just called me for one, ya know.".

Edward scratched the back of his head and looked around the room, then back at Two Face. "I was actually hoping for something... More of a someone." he said to Two Face. Face stood up and crossed his arms. "I am not going to let that wimp get out. Especially when you're around." he said to Edward, "And you know why? Because whenever I do, I wake up at the worst place possible! And in the worst of situations... Remember me calling you from Arkham after he and you partied all night?". Eddie opened his mouth to say "Yes but-" when Two Face shushed him. "I was caught in the club!! Red handed! With a corpse in my arms. And you know what they said about me? Necrophiliac!!" he yelled at Edward.

"Face I-!" Eddie said loudly before being silenced by Two Face again. "A motherfucking necrophiliac Edward Nygma!" Face yelled at him, uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards Edward. "That was the worst insult that I've received." he hissed, continuing to rant. Yet another argument between these two was about to start.

Eddie looked into Face's furious eyes. "Your whole party and clubbing was a great mistake! Your ideas never work, you fucking idiot, and that proves it. Just!", Face let out a short chuckle and rubbed his forehead before continuing to shout at Edward. "Just look at yourself. You are in a damn clock tower. What happened to your other six bases? Huh?" he asked Edward. Edward stepped back, Face stepped forward. "No words? Not even a clue? Let me answer it for you, the 'Riddler'. You lost them!! All! Of! Them! To the damn freak in a costume. And I thought that you were better...".

If you were downstairs, you would soon hear something hit the floor. That would be Two Face, losing his balance from the punch into the throat that he received from Eddie. Shocked and hurt, Face would cough twice and look at Eddie. "Get out." Ed hissed. "Oh, so now you have courage to fight? Where was that when you fought with Batman? I saw your fight, alright." Face said and slowly stood up, towering over Edward. "I saw you run away like a rat abandoning a ship. Even on Skype, the scene was clear." he added, looking deeply into Edward's eyes. "Get. Out!!" Edward yelled and walked over to the kitchen part of the room. Two Face followed.

Edward grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the kitchen counter and broke it against it. The bottle shattered in his hand. Huh, guess bottles don't always become a weapon. Edward froze in his place, not knowing what to do. Two Face burst out laughing. "You think that you're a fighter, Eddie? You! Ha ha ha ha! Oh god that was way unexpected. You can't even break a bottle cor-!", but before he could finish what he was saying, Edward grabbed a knife that was next to the bottle he broke and slashed the expensive suit that Two Face wore just for this short occasion.

Two Face looked down at the cut in his black and white suit. He could see his skin and the open wound. Luckily it wasn't very deep. The blood would soon appear from the wound. "You fucking shithead!" Face yelled at Edward. You could hear the fury in his raspy voice.

"Facey. I-I'm so sorry!" Edward said and let go of the knife. He raised his arms and brought them closer to his chest to defend himself. However, Two Face didn't attack. He was boiling, but he had enough. He took a deep breath in and turned around, facing the elevator doors. Then, letting the breath out, he flipped the bird to Edward and began to walk towards them.

Eddie didn't say a word. He watched as his old friend, and maybe a new enemy, left the room and got inside the elevator. When Two Face turned around to face Edward one last time, Ed could see the disappointment in his eyes. The elevator doors slowly closed and the shaft began to go down.


	2. Eyes Slowly Disappeared

Today wasn't the best of the days for Ozzy. Or Oswald. Also known as Oswald Cobblepot.

Today was his birthday, but he didn't feel well. Ozzy woke up in his badly-kept bedroom. His eyes were still tired, even though it was 12:35 PM. He let out a long sigh and looked at the calendar on the his-right wall. Yep, his birthday. "Hooray... Happy birthday." he said to himself and rolled off the bed.

He lied on the floor, in a burrito blanket position for at least twenty six minutes before getting up, tying the blanket around his neck like a cape and made his way to the hallway.

The hallway was empty. Too empty. It was as if he just moved into this apartment. But he had been living there ever since his parents evicted him for being 'useless'.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door followed by the doorbell ringing. "What now... Eviction? Bills I forgot to pay?" he said and headed to the front door. He slowly opened the door and looked around before looking down. There was a green present on the floor decorated with question marks, an obvious gift from The Riddler himself. A small smile appeared on Oswald's face. Maybe someone did care about him.

Of course they cared about little Ozzy boy! Edward Nygma was Oswald's friend since Oswald joined The Group. The reason why Ozzy joined The Group was because he needed money. He hated to use the one his parents earned (or stole), so he had no choice but to join it. Previous jobs of Ozzy were... Well, he got fired from all of them. The reason? Lack of care or something, he didn't remember.

Oswald grabbed the present and walked inside, closing the front door behind him. His smile soon disappeared as he made his way back to his bedroom. He hopped onto the bed, making it creak, and began to carefully open the present's packaging.

"What goes up but never comes down...? I dunno Ed, what does?" Ozzy read the riddle that was written on the brown box out loud. His eyes went down and he looked at the answer: Age. It was age. It looked like Ed's riddles were becoming worse and worse. But Ozzy didn't care. Ed was his friend, and he would support his riddlemaking.

Ozzy opened the box and saw a pair of shoes. They were some white sneakers, you know, the kind that everyone wears. Ozzy's old shoes were getting ripped apart, so he did need a new pair of shoes. Great, and they were size eight! Just what Oz needed.

Ozzy put away the gift under the bed and lied back down on it. The bed, once again, creaked. But he didn't mind, because his mind was occupied with something else.

He was tired. Just generally. Tired. His eyesight blurred and a frown appeared on his face. It was too tough. What next? The rent? Eviction? Worse? No. No no no. I can't take it anymore. I need to rest. I need to rest. Do I really deserve the gift? Do I? Do I? No. I never did. I never deserved anything. My parents were right. I was a mistake. I was a mistake. No. Yes. I need to rest. I need to rest. It's all tiring. I can feel my eyes roll into my skull. I don't want this. I never wanted this. Just please, let me rest. Let me rest. Let me rest.

LET ME REST!!!

Oswald didn't have long on this planet if this continued...


	3. A Case Of Melancholia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang is told that there will be a gathering. Joker hopes that last mistakes won't happen again.

The Gang, created by The Joker himself, is a group made up of six members including The Joker.

Tonight, The Gang celebrates its eight year...

Joker sat in his leather chair while he did some paperwork. This wasn't very Joker-like to be honest. But the last time he felt like one was very long ago. Finally finishing the last stack, Joker dialed a number on the old phone he had on his desk. Then the wait began.

Ring ring!! A mysterious figure picked up the phone in the dark room. Soon, a conversation followed:

\- Hey Joker bud! Haven't heard from you for a while. How's life? Any luck on Batman thingie?  
\- Not really. The gathering will be at six o'clock. Please don't be late. Oh and remind Ed to bring something to drink. Something non-alcoholic. We don't want "the thing" to repeat itself.  
-Got it! Crane singing off.

Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, hung up his phone and cracked his fingers. He dialed another number and waited for the person to pick up the phone.

Now, "the thing" happened about three months ago. Ed arrived to the base earlier than others with two bottles of red wine. He sat over at the living room area and opened a bottle. Soon, Jon arrived with one bottle of white wine. Jon entered the base and saw Ed drinking all by himself. "Hey riddle boy! Check this out." Jon said and took out the bottle from the plastic bag. "Bam!! Three bottles! Let's get this party started!" he said and walked over to Ed, sitting next to him.

Ed rubbed his nose and sneezed twice. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked Jon. Jon nodded and took out a small clear bag which had some of that good kush. They both smirked and opened the bag together. Minutes later, you could see them smoking weed. They were telling each other jokes, riddles and some funny events in their criminal lives.

Two Face opened the front door of the base about two hours later. "What the fuck is in the air?!" he yelled, then turned towards Ed and Jon. Both of them were drunk and high, so you could hear some giggling. That's when Oswald entered the room as well. He bumped against Two Face by accident. "So sorry! My bad..." he apologized to Two Face. Luckily, Face didn't really feel the bump.

"Both of you! Bathroom! Now!!" Face yelled and stomped over to Ed and Jon. "Oh come of Facey dear! We're fine! I doubt that jokes boy won't even notice... Hehe..." Eddie said to Face. That wasn't the best reply, especially with the usage of the nickname "Facey". "Facey?!" Jon burst out laughing, but was soon silenced by a hard slap in the face. "Get. The fuck. Up!!" Face yelled once again at the two troublemakers. Forcing them to stand up, Face kicked them out of the living room and into the bathroom.

The living room was in total chaos. Wine stains, weed on the table, torn up and flipped furniture... It looked like the gathering turned into a party. A very wild party. Face looked over at Oswald as if he was saying that they had to do something. Oswald sighed and went over to the storage room. It was time to clean up. Luckily, Jokey came to the base when everything was about to be done. "What happened here? Face?" he asked him and frowned in disappointment. "Ask Jonathan and Edward, it's their work." Face replied. Oswald nodded in agreement.

Joker heard the bathroom door open. Leaving that room would be Jon. He stumbled a couple of steps forward and faceplanted onto the floor. Ed, however, fell asleep in the shower. Rest was a blur for the two troublemakers.

Anyway, let's get to this gathering...

The place of the gathering has always been Joker's house. His house was in an abandoned warehouse which had been turned in a beautiful home. It consisted of two floors and had v-nearly everything you would need. Rugs, trophies, a small fire pit, the list goes on and on...

First person that would arrive would be Victor Fries, also known as Dr. Freeze. The "Freeze" nickname came from his surname. Get it? Fries? Freeze? Yeah, basically that. Oh, and he was cold towards everyone. Okay okay, not everyone. He did have a girlfriend, Nora. She died because of some kind of a blood disease. Victor couldn't save her body, but he did manage to save her mind. He uploaded it onto his computer and BAM! No more Cortana, only Nora. Basically, Nora is now his digital assistant.

Freeze arrived to the gathering while talking on the phone with his digital girlfriend. "Okay, I'm at the gathering. I will let you know when I'll be back." he said to her, hanging up the phone. "Good to see you, Victor. Please take a seat, others will be here in a moment." Joker said from upstairs. He went back into his office to get ready for the gathering.

Soon, Two Face and Edward Nygma entered the luxurious warehouse. They were talking to each other as they walked in. The tone of the conversation was loud and slightly angry. They then began to argue about the last time they met. Remember? When they had a fight? I bet you do. Luckily, Face and Ed already made up and forgave each other. This was for the best anyway.

The group of friends sat in the living room, waiting for the others to arrive.


End file.
